The Island of Poyi
Just off the coast of Hoenn in the ocean stretching between it and Johto, the calm island of Poyi rests about 40 miles long and 15 miles wide. The island is home to roughly six hundred residents, but sees over ten thousand wealthy visitors come and go each year. Its name originates from a Chinese term meaning "to solve an enigma" (破译) Climate Poyi is stationed within a tropical monsoon climate zone, leading it to have but two seasons with consistent temperatures and humidity levels throughout the year. Dry Season *Lasts from December until May. *Sunny, low humidity. *Small bodies of water are likely to dry out, and bush fires are a potential occurrence. Wet Season *Lasts from June until November *More rain falls than evaporates. *Extremely humid. *Rains in the afternoons and evenings, often with thunder. *Improved air and water quality, as well as significant growth in vegetation, however flooding is a large issue. Geography Beaches surround almost the entire island, the coast turning into cliffs at the northern end. Much of the edges are cleared, and the southeastern corner has been populated and industrialized by the port, the town, and the hotel. Natural soils are unavailable until one hits the jungle, taking up the majority of the island's center. Not quite rainforests, they are though densely populated with vegetation and wild Pokemon, but are deemed too dangerous for casual entry. The insides of these forests still have yet to be completely documented; some who have entered the further depths have not been had a reported exit. In the northwestern area is the volcano that sits atop the land; upon its last examination ten years prior, it was deemed dormant. Researchers have been unable to access this area again since due to violent reactions from the natives, who reside at the volcano's base. Because of these reactions, the volcano has been declared off-limits to any outsider. Transportation Most commonly accessed through Lilycove city, the ride via ship takes about two hours. The waters tend to be mildly calm, allowing for those prone to seasickness to have an easier ride. The waters are deep, and most of the marine life tends to dwell far beneath the surface (no Wailmer watching to pass the time). Because of this, however, underwater routes are available for access to the island if such a method of travel is so desired. Most shipping vessels tend to come in from Johto, and pull into the port in the early evening, staying overnight and heading back in the morning--they take a four hour trip back to Cianwood, through rougher waters. On average, between three and five ships come back and forth about twice a week. On the island itself, a very limited system of roads is present, that covers only about 20% of the island's surface, and rarely is there any traffic aside from that which is created by bus. Due to the size of the island and the limited places to go, very few residents of the island actually own and operate a vehicle, leaving the roads more often than not, completely bare. A bus system running between the town, the hotel, and the port runs from 7AM to 7PM--there are two buses, each stopping in each spot for ten minutes every half hour. It arrives at the hotel on the hour, heads to town at ten after, heads to the port at twenty after, and then returns. The ride between each destination is less then five minutes. Despite the limited roads, a much larger system of walking paths is present on the island, stretching from an entanglement around the town and hotel all the way out to the port and beyond the coast there, as well as into the edges of the jungle. A sign in town maps out all of the official walking trails, not including any that may have been created/started by guests or residents who have tread in their own directions. Government Although Poyi has no type of official government system, it adopts the regulatory customs of the Hoenn region, due to its inclusion in their territory, though the island is run more like a business than a country. The island's Board of Directors oversees everything and sets not quite laws, but guidelines to be followed, which are enforced by Island Security (stationed at the hotel). Anyone caught of breaking any actual law set about by the Hoenn region is escorted back to Lilycove city, so that proper action can be taken. Any broken island-exclusive guideline usually results in a fine, which due to the average wealth of the residents and tourists, is not commonly enough to dissuade such behavior. Because of this, the island is also a magnet for those wishing to more openly engage in "illegal" activities. Despite the level of this activity that there is, it is concealed very well to those who aren't looking for it. Economy The island has a Mixed economy; businesses are able to produce any goods and services that they wish... with approval from the island's "government." This "government" provides all of the resources needed to run these businesses, leading to start-up costs being extremely low, though it all comes back to them in taxes later on (there are no sales taxes present on the island, however). Tourism is the primary economic activity, accounting for 85% of GDP and employment; manufacturing and agriculture are rather small, with the rest of their industry in the exporting of fish, as well as some petroleum. *Labor force - 85% services, 11% industry, 4% other *Population below poverty line - 38.5% (Damn natives...) *Industries - Tourism, fishing, hydro power, lumber. *Exports - Fish, petroleum, building materials. *Imports - Foodstuffs, consumer goods, building materials, metals, sand. Category:Around the Island